Papermakers, and in particular tissue paper makers, have long sought to balance the strength and softness of paper products by treating or altering the papermaking furnish. For example, one common practice in the manufacture of tissue products is to provide two furnishes (or sources) of wood pulp fiber. Sometimes, a two-furnish system is used in which the first furnish comprises a wood pulp fiber having a relatively short fiber length, such as a hardwood kraft pulp fiber, and the second furnish is made of wood pulp fiber having a relatively long fiber length, such as softwood kraft pulp fiber. The short fiber furnish may be used to provide the finished product with a softer handfeel, while the long fiber furnish may be used to provide the finished product with strength.
While surface softness in tissue products is an important attribute, a second element in the overall softness is stiffness. Stiffness can be measured from the tensile slope of stress-strain tensile curve. The lower the slope the lower the stiffness and the better overall softness the product will display. Stiffness and tensile strength are positively correlated, however at a given tensile strength shorter fibers will display a greater stiffness than long fibers. While not wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that this behavior is due to the higher number of hydrogen bonds required to produce a product of a given tensile strength with short fibers than with long fibers. Thus, easily collapsible, low coarseness long fibers, such as those provided by Northern Softwood Kraft (NSWK) fibers typically supply the best combination of durability and softness in tissue products when those fibers are used in combination with hardwood Kraft fibers such as Eucalyptus hardwood Kraft fibers. While Northern Softwood Kraft Fibers have a higher coarseness than Eucalyptus fibers their small cell wall thickness relative to lumen diameter combined with their long length makes them the ideal candidate for optimizing durability and softness in tissue.
Unfortunately, supply of NSWK is under significant pressure both economically and environmentally. As such, prices of NSWK fibers have escalated significantly creating a need to find alternatives to optimize softness and strength in tissue products. Another type of softwood fiber is Southern Softwood Kraft (SSWK) widely used in fluff pulp containing absorbent products such as diapers, feminine care absorbent products and incontinence products. Unfortunately while not under the same supply and environmental pressures as NSWK, fibers from SSWK are too coarse for tissue products and are unsuitable for making soft tissue products. While having long fiber length, the SSWK fibers have too wide a cell wall width and too narrow a lumen diameter and thus create stiffer, harsher feeling products than NSWK.
The tissue maker who is able to identify fibers having a desirable combination of fiber length and coarseness from fiber blends generally regarded as inferior with respect to average fiber properties may reap significant cost savings and/or product improvements. For example, the tissue maker may wish to make a tissue paper of superior strength without incurring the usual degradation in softness which accompanies higher strength. Alternatively, the papermaker may wish a higher degree of paper surface bonding to reduce the release of free fibers without suffering the usual decrease in softness which accompanies greater bonding of surface fibers. As such, a need currently exists for a tissue product formed from a fiber that will improve durability without negatively affecting other important product properties, such as softness.